The two stranger that find love
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: Yugi has love drawing things in his life but when he meet Yami who is a singer,can both of them find true love towards each other YamixYugi
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

I do not own Yugioh but I can write something about them

Dark Magician Girl: I am going to make my first love story, isn't that great

Dark Valkria: Yeah but who are the lovers anyway?

Dark Magician Girl: Yami x Yugi of course

Dark Valkria: Good but I thought ….

Dark Magician Girl: Let start the story

Chapter One Meeting Someone

After school, Yugi was going to the park to finishing his drawing for his school project, he was drawing the Cerry Blossom Tree that was in the forest, they said that the tree is almost a hundred years old, his grandpa used to go here when he was young, when he got through the forest, he saw the tree as beautiful as before, he put his art material on the floor as he took out his sketch book and started sketching it

"I hope that I can finish it soon" said Yugi

When he finish sketching the details, he look at it, it wasn't that good but it perfect for him, before he took out his colour pencils, he heard someone playing the guitar and singing a song

"I wonder who is playing a guitar in the middle of the forest?" said Yugi

Than he leave his things and follow the sound, when he got closer, he saw a boy playing the guitar but this boy look the same as he is but he is more clam, his has a extra hair and he is taller then him, soon the boy was singing the song Here I am by Bryan Adams

Here I am, This is me

There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am

It's just me and you

Tonight we made our dreams come true

It's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Here we are

We've just begun

And after all this time

Our time is come

Yeah here we are

Still goin' strong

Right here in the place where I belong

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

And a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Here I am

Yeah

(I've been waiting for you)

Here I am, This is me

There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am

It's just me and you

Tonight we made our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

And a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Oh it's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

And a new plan

I've been waiting for you

(Waiting, waiting, waiting)

Here I am

Right next to you

Suddenly the world is all brand new

Here I am

Here I am

Where I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothin' standing in our way

Here I am

This is me

Than suddenly the boy here a person clapping as he end the song

"That was a beautiful song, did you made it yourself" said Yugi

"Yeah, I use to play this all the time" said Yami as he put down his guitar

So they notice that they look alike

"Say, you look just like me" said Yami

"That a surprise, oh yeah I forgot, my name is Yugi what yours" said Yugi

"The name Yami, is nice to meet you" said Yami

"Say Yami, aren't you suppose to be at home, it getting late" said Yugi

"I don't have a home" said Yami

"What happen, did your parents die?" said Yugi

"Yes, they die in a car accident two weeks ago so I living here now, in the woods with a guitar with me" said Yami

"I see, my parents die in accident as well so I live with my grandpa, say I know how about you live with me, I'm sure my grandpa can let you stay at my place" said Yugi

"You're sure Yugi, I mean I don't want to be in your way" said Yami

"Don't worry, it no trouble at all" said Yugi

"Thank you Yugi" said Yami

"Come on, let go" said Yugi

Than Yugi took his things and show Yami to his house, when they got there, his grandpa was sweeping the floor outside the game shop

"Hey grandpa, I'm back" said Yugi

"My you are in a happy mood today, say who your friend over there" said

Grandpa (Mr Mutou)

"He my friend Yami and he need somewhere to stay so can he stay with us grandpa" said Yugi

"Well, does he have any talents?" said Grandpa

"He could sing and play his guitar" said Yugi

"Now that good, the shop is really have less customer and I was looking for someone to perform, well what your name?" said Grandpa

"Yami sir, it Yami" said Yami

"Well Yami Mutou, welcome to the family, I have a guest room next to Yugi so you better get going" said Grandpa

"Yes sir, I mean grandpa" said Yami as he bow his head down

"Come on Yami,I show you to your room and we can play games" said Yugi

"Sure but homework come first" said Yami

"Alright, let go" said Yugi

Than he lead Yami to his room

"Well at least I have someone telling Yugi to do his homework" said Grandpa

Dark Magician Girl: That the end of the chapter

Dark Valkria: Maybe the next chapter should be longer

Dark Magician Girl: Alright, I will make the second chapter soon so please stay tune and please review


	2. Chapter 2 The Love Begins

Dark Magician Girl: Finally the second chapter

Dark Valkria: Warning!

Dark Magician Girl: What the hell did you did that!

Dark Valkria: I heard that in this story Yugi has feelings with him

Dark Magician Girl: That what I am going to write and guess what

Dark Valkria: You make this chapter more longer

Dark Magician Girl: I don't know but let just see to find out

Chapter 2 The Love Begins

At Yugi's house, Yugi was showing Yami to his room, when the got to his room, Yugi open the door, it has a normal bed, a dresser, a mirror and a table with a chair, next to it was a lot of blank paper

"Well here your room Yami, maybe tomorrow we can shop for your clothes" said Yugi

"That would be great Yugi" said Yami

"Hey boys, can you came down for a while!" said Grandpa

"Last one will be a lazy pig" said Yugi as he ran downstair before Yami

"Hey, that not fair" said Yami

Than he went downstairs as he caught up with Yugi, than they went to the living room and found two people with them

"Hey look, it Yami long time no see" said Ken

"Hey Ken, how it been" said Yami

"Hey, what about me" said Nick

"You too" said Yami

"Say Yami, you know them?" said Yugi

"Yugi, these are my friend, Ken and Nick, we used to play in a band a long time ago" said Yami

"We use to be friend when we were young, I play the drums and Ken plays the second guitar, I mean electric guitar" said Nick

"When we heard that Yami is going to perform, we just tag along and help him on the way like old times" said Ken

"Say boys, can you perform tonight well because some people are coming here to hear some performers" said Grandpa

"What do you think, should we do it" said Yami

"Yeah of course" said Nick and Ken

"I already put all the instruments outside so you go make some music" said Grandpa

"Let go, Yugi follow me" said Yami

"Alright but I can't play any instruments" said Yugi

"Don't worry, I know just the thing" said Yami

Than they went outside and found two electrical guitar, a drum and a microphone

"You mean I have to sing but I can't even sing" said Yugi

"Don't worry Yugi, even you can't sing but we can sing together" said Yami

"What did you mean by that" said Yugi

"You see, let start" said Yami

Than people came and than they equip with their instrument and started playing the song

I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan

Yami

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

Yami and Ken

And I wrote this letter in my head

Yami

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

Yami and Ken

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Yami

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Yami

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leaves this place

And never come back

Yami and Yugi

So now maybe after all these years

Yami

If you miss me have no fear

Yami and Yugi

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

Yami and Ken

This could be the last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Yami

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Ken

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

Yami

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Yugi and Ken

Nanana, Nanana (……)

Yami

And I'd do anything for you

Yugi and Ken

Nanana, Nanana, Naaaaaaaaa (……)

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Yami

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

Just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you

With you yeah

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

To fall asleep with you

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

There's nothing I won't do

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

To fall asleep with you

Yami, Ken and Yugi

I'd do anything

Yami

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Than Ken finish of with a solo ending guitar

Soon everyone cheer and clap as the gang bow to them and left, when they got to the living room, they all sat on the couch as they were tired

"Well boys, we did it, we made the crowd go wild" said Ken

"Hey Ken, don't get it over your head" said Nick

"I never thought I can sing, it was the best" said Yugi

"Well, I see that everyone is tired" said Grandpa

"You said it" said Nick

"The performer was great so they ask for another one tomorrow" said Grandpa

"Yes, more fun for us" said Ken

"Yami, I forgot to tell you that you will go to school with Yugi starting tomorrow" said Grandpa

"Really, you mean he will go to school with me" said Yugi

"Yes, that what I said" said Grandpa

"Yami, isn't that great" said Yugi

"Yes it is" said Yami

"Say Yugi, what school you are in?" said Nick

"Domino High School" said Yugi

"Hey Ken, did you hear that" said Nick

"I hear you" said Ken

"We are going to study there as well so that mean we can see each other" said Nick

"Unless the girls chase us" said Ken

"Really, so that mean we can be friends" said Yugi

"Well it late, we have to go, see ya at school" said Nick

Than Nick and Ken went out

"We better get some sleep to Yugi" said Yami

"Yeah you're right, night grandpa" said Yugi

"Night you two" said Grandpa

Than they went to their room and slept, at around 12.30 am, Yugi was having a bad dream, he was dreamimg about something

In Yugi Dream

He was in a dark room as it was dark, he couldn't see a thing, soon he heard someone screaming

"What going on here, is anyone there?" said Yugi

Soon he saw someone on the ground bleeding and it was

"YAMI!" cried Yugi as he ran to him

"Yami, wake up please wake up, Yami" said Yugi

But there was no response

"Yami!"

Dream end

Soon Yugi woke up sweating after that horror dream

"It just a dream, only a dream, he can't possible die" said Yugi

Than he got out of bed and went to Yami's room, as he quietly open the door, he found Yami fast asleep

"Yami, are you awake?" said Yugi as he speak quietly

Than Yami woke up as he heard Yugi

"Yugi, is something the matter?" said Yami

"I just have a bad dream and I was wondering if I can sleep with you but if you don't want, I don't mind" said Yugi

Than Yami pull of his bedsheet to let him know that it a

"Sure Yugi, you can sleep me" said Yami

Than Yugi climb to his bed and lie down beside him, that without notice Yami hold Yugi close to him as Yugi blush

(Okay Yugi, just calm down, he just hugging me and it just normal, sure he may be hot and … what am I saying, I shouldn't said that about him, am I having feelings with him) said Yugi in his mind

(I just wish I can tell Yugi how I feel about him)"Uh Yugi" said Yami

"What is it Yami?" said Yugi ans he look at him

"There something I need to tell you and I'm scared that you would be mad at me" said Yami

"Don't worry Yami, I won't be mad at you, we are famile right so whenever you have promble, I always there for you" said Yugi

"The things is that I have feelings about you and I kind of, how can I put it, Yugi I think I love you" said Yami

"Yami I (he just say he love me) I love you to Yami" said Yugi

"Yugi" said Yami

"When I heard the song you just sing, I almost feel as my heart is having a crush on you and I really kind of have feelings about you Yami" said Yugi

"I really love you Yami, with all my heart" said Yugi

"I love you to Yugi" said Yami

Than he put his lips on Yugi's lips as they have their first kiss, Yugi can feel Yami tongue exploring in his mouth, soon Yami gave him a passion kiss that Yugi can't resists

Soon he stop the kiss as they fell asleep

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Dark Magician Girl: Yami kiss Yugi, that is so sweat

Dark Valkria: And a long one too

Dark Magician Girl: Well that is long, wait for my third one


End file.
